


finally

by yunh0



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BOTTOM MINHO, Blowjobs, Choking, Degradation, Hair Pulling, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of drugs, Overstimulation, Semi Public Sex, Smut, school au, soft if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunh0/pseuds/yunh0
Summary: minhos me-time consists of picking flowers despite the sickening cheesiness but who would’ve known chan would join in for a day?





	finally

Minho frowns upon the sight of one of the gloomiest days of the year, his eyes saddening the longer he continues to look out of his window. He sighs through his nose and closes his blinds and grabs his backpack to leave for school. 

 

He sits and ponders whether to skate to school or bother his mom into driving him, soon thanking his mind for picking skating. He prays that it won’t rain and drench him on the way as he gets on and pushes off. He cranes his neck up to look at the blossom trees, their color popping even though the grayness of the sky consumes them. He admires his views gratefully, cooing at cats and dogs he passes by, reaching his hand up to touch the leaves of random trees, silencing his humming to listen to the water running through the creek, and letting the wind blow against his face. 

 

He eventually arrives at the school, kicking his skateboard up to his reach and carrying it inside. He walks to his locker and stuffs the board inside as best as he can. He flinches as he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist, struggling as he tried to turn around. He stares with a dumb smile as Jisung squeezes tighter. “Stop.” Minho inhales with the little breath he has left. Jisung lets go and pulls something out of his pocket. Minho watches with his brows furrowed as the younger digs in his pockets for a good 10 seconds, eventually pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Minho gave him a thankful smile and took them, stuffing them in his backpack. “Thank you.” Minho says. Jisung nods and pats his shoulder, walking away. Minho runs a hand through his hair and walks to his first class tiredly.

 

—

 

Minho exhales and leaves the classroom, going outside to the garden way out behind the baseball field. Minho sits down in the flowers and pulls out his pack of cigarettes from Jisung. He grabs his lighter and slips the cigarette through his lips, holding his hand beside it and lighting it. He flutters his eyes as the wind blows harder, his hair flowing in the air. He inhales the smoke as his lungs feeling wrongly warm. He circles his finger around a pink flower and watches the pollen fall from the plant. He brings his fingers back up to his mouth, pulling out the cigarette and exhaling the smoke. He sighs and plucks the pink flower from the ground, setting it in his backpack. 

 

Minhos head shoots up as he hears quick footsteps become louder. Sighing in relief, he sees Jisung running to him. “Minhooo!” Jisung calls out. Minho hums, looking up at the brunette. “What are you doing?” Jisung asks, sittting down beside him. “Just thinking.” Minho answers dryly, pulling out his cigarette and exhaling again. Jisung hums as he crosses his legs and sits back on his hands. “What about?” Jisung says. Minho shakes his head, his hair shuffling with his movements. “Nothing.” He replies, inhaling his cigarette. “Tell me.” Jisung says. “Are you still friends with Chan?” Minho murmurs, ruffling his hair. Jisung scoffs. “And if I am?” He asks. Minho shakes his head and chuckles, looking back at Jisungs smug smile. “Someone has a crush.” Jisung sings. Minho lunges at him playfully, the younger flinching. “I am still friends with him. Who needs to know?” Jisung teases. “A friend.” Minho says. Jisung cocks his brows. “Who would that be?” He asks. Minho hummed in thought. “Hyunjin.” Minho finally says. “Is that so?” Jisung asks, Minho nodding in response. “Maybe I do.” Minho trails off after a moment of silence. “Do what?” Jisung questions. Minho pauses. “Have a crush.” He says. Jisung gasped and shook his shoulders. “Stop.” Minho whined. Jisung laughs and stands up. “Be here after school.” Jisung says, breathlessly. “I’m- I’m always here- wait why?” Minho says as he watches Jisung sprint away. Minho chuckled to himself nervously, twisting his cigarette into the ground before standing up and walking back to school.

 

—

 

Minho feels his body flow with anxiety as he hears the bell ring for school dismissal. He walks nervously to the garden, not knowing what Jisung planned for him. He impulsively pulls out his lighter and another cigarette, repeating his routine. He inhales as he sits down in the flowers, staring at the scenery. He feels his heart drop to his stomach as he sees Chan walk over to him. Chan sends him a soft smile and shakes his hair around. “Can I sit?” Chan asks. Minho nods, beyond dumbfounded. “Jisung- um. He said you wanted to talk?” Chan begins. “I didn’t say that. You shouldn’t believe everything he says.” Minho retorts. Chan laughs. “Follow me.” Chan says. Minho looks over at him in confusion. “What?” Minho asks. “Come on.” Chan says, standing up and offering his hand to Minho. The younger twists his cigarette into the dirt and takes his hand blindly. They walk back into the school, Minhos hand sweating in Chan’s. 

 

Minhos eyes begin shaking as they walk into the bathroom togther, Chan dragging him into a stall and locking it. Minho gasps as Chan wraps his hand around his throat and leans in to whisper in his ear. “Jisung told me how you beg for me. And how much you go on about what you want to do to me.” Chan whispers. Minho groans quietly. “I bet you imagine this happening to you all the time. Don’t you?” Chan says. Minho nods in defeat. Chan scoffs and holds his throat tighter. “Do you think about me when you cum?” Chan purrs softly. Minho whimpers and nods. “How pathetic.” Chan says. “Maybe you can cum from me this time.” He coos, Minhos cock twitching painfully in his jeans. 

 

Chan lets go of his throat and gets on his knees, sliding Minhos pants and underwear to his ankles. Minhos body begins to fill with heat and anxiety as he watches Chan carefully. Chan looks up at him with big eyes and swipes his tongue against the youngers tip, licking up the precum, the said boy flinching with a whine. “Don’t make a fucking sound.” Chan says before taking him whole. Minho looks up at the ceiling and covers his mouth with his hand. Chan moves until Minhos member hits the back of his throat, groaning around him. Minho lets out a muffled moan and claws his own exposed skin. Chan begins to bob his head faster, Minho resisting the urge to thrust into his throat. Chan tries his best not to smile as he listens to Minho crumble right under him. Chan moans teasingly and continues to bob his head quickly. Minho whines loudly and begins to tremble lightly. “C- chan..” Minho whispers, the older not listening. Minho groans and leans his head back against the stall door, his back arching. Chan squeezes his eyes shut and tries his best to swallow Minhos cum as it spills down his throat. Minho breathes heavily as Chan stands back up in front of him. 

 

Minho stares at him while his chest rises and falls quickly, coming down from his high. Chan leans in and licks Minhos bottom lip, cupping his jaw with his hand. Minho groans and holds Chan’s face in his hands softly. Chan sinks his teeth into the youngers bottom lip, tasting his blood. Minho whines into his mouth and holds his face tighter, kissing him. Chan snakes his arm behind Minhos head, pulling his hair harshly backwards to suck hickeys into his neck. Minho moans out and squeezes Chan’s arm tightly. Chan slips his tongue inside the youngers mouth and moans into the kiss. Minho whines as Chan’s grip on his hair tightens. Chan pulls away and sucks more hickeys into the youngers neck, pleased with the purple bruises. 

 

“Bend over, pretty.” Chan says in his ear. Minho obliges blindly and places his palms on the cold stall walls. He hears Chan remove his clothes and spit in his hand. Chan walks up to Minho and pushes in without warning, Minho hissing loudly. “Don’t be fucking loud.” Chan murmurs. Minho nods and arches his back the more Chan pushes in. Chan bottoms out and groans, placing his hands on Minhos back. Minho places his shirt in his mouth to silence his moans. Chan pulls out and thrusts back in agonizingly slow. “Please go faster.” Minho says quietly. “Speak up, whore.” Chan says. Minho closes his eyes. “Faster.” He says louder. Chan grins and grips onto Minhos sides as he speeds up his pace. Minho gasps and bites into his shirt, his teeth gritting together. Chan licks the corner of his mouth and holds back a smile. Minho whines as quietly as he can and balls his hand into a tight fist, his nails digging into his palm. Minho lets his head hang down and breathes out heavily. Chan tries to keep his skin slapping echoing to a minimum and pounds into him harder. Minho moans out and shakes against the older. “I said shut the fuck up.” Chan whispers. Minho nods and covers his mouth with his hand. Chan pulls his hair up and kisses down his jawline, still thrusting into him mercilessly. “Chan..” Minho says as he begins to cry. “Why are you crying, slut?” Chan says in his ear. Minho cries out. “Feels so good.” Minho whines. Chan shudders at his words and wraps a hand around his throat tightly. Minho lets out a strangled moan and digs his nails into Chan’s thighs. Chan hisses and pulls Minho closer to his body, purring praises and degradations in his ear. Minho lets out a string of loud whimpers and whines as Chan continues to fuck into him. “Gonna-“ Minho groans, his stomach tightening up familiarly. Chan licks the hickeys he left on Minhos neck slowly and sensually, the younger losing his mind. Minho moans pathetically as he cums against the stall wall, the white liquid dripping down to the floor. Chan keeps his pace before his hips stutter and he cums inside Minho with a groan. They both sit in silence for a while, still in the same position. Minho lets his head lay on Chan’s shoulder as he catches his breath. Chan finally pulls out and hands Minho his clothes as he gets dressed himself. 

 

Chan unlocks the stall and leaves without a word, only a wink. Minho stares as he walks out of the bathroom, soon doing the same.


End file.
